


gimme sugar

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Genderplay, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, callmeoppa, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to get some, right now?” Daehyun asks him, laughing. He lets Youngjae bring his foot up into his lap.</p><p>Youngjae says, “If it will take your mind off things.”</p><p>“Wow,” Daehyun murmurs. “What a great friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme sugar

His dad calls; he loves his dad, but he hates it when he calls, because he knows it's going to be about money.

Sure enough, that same clawing feeling in the middle of his chest emerges a few minutes in, and Daehyun sighs and sits back and lets it settle, because there's no where else for it to go.

"Do you need me to come home?" he asks his father, whose voice is crackling with static.

"If you can find a way to stay, to finish school - I want you to do that."

"But I can come home and help out. I can just - work - for a little while," Daehyun offers. He scrubs at his face with his hands. He should have picked a different major, picked something like engineering or medicine. But his dad had been so adamant that Daehyun follow his own ambitions.

"No," his dad sighs. "You worry about what you're going to do over there. I'll take care of things here. Your hyung is already helping."

He offers again, but his father is resolute.

They hang up and immediately his tuition bill pops up in his mind, then rent, then materials, then food. He's been making it work with his dad's help, but next month's billing cycle looms ahead (and the next, and the next, but he prefers not to think about them), and he needs to come up with a couple thousand dollars as soon as possible.

Shouldn't be a problem, right?

He sighs, looking at the screen of his laptop. The small type swims in front of him.

Now, his chest feels tight. He thinks about his dad, alone in their hometown on the coast tending his shop and trying to make ends meet. His older brother didn't stay, either, for school, and now only visits from Seoul during the holidays.

And his mom…

If he finds a way to stay, he will make it a priority that he help out, still.

He'll have to talk to Financial Aid. Maybe he can squeeze a grant out of them, or another loan, or something. He could make a case.

He hears the front door open and close, and makes himself unfold from his chair, joints stiff. He must have been sitting there doing nothing for much longer than he thought.

"Dae?" Youngjae calls from the kitchen. "I brought Chinese. You want?"

His stomach rumbles at the thought of being filled. He squeezes his thoughts to the back of his mind, and goes to meet Youngjae.

.

It's Saturday afternoon and the rain has trapped them, lethargic, in their living room, some jazzy mix of Youngjae's choosing playing through their television speakers and Daehyun struggling to get through his reading and response for class tomorrow.

It's just _not interesting_.

He'd much rather stare out their windows over Youngjae’s head and watch the rain trail down the glass in patterns, letting the patter of raindrops meld with the music. It reminds him a bit of home - the damp air and quiet house and stillness.

“What’s wrong?” Youngjae sighs from his seat on the couch. He’s got his laptop on his splayed thighs, comfortable in a hoodie and basketball shorts.

“Nothing,” Daehyun says automatically, propped against the armrest. He digs his socked toes under Youngjae’s legs on the couch. “I’m bored.”

“You’ve been weird all week,” Youngjae points out with a tilt of his head. His fingers stop moving on the keyboard, and Daehyun flushes under the sudden attention.

“I have not been weird.”

“You’ve been quiet. That’s weird.”

“I’m preoccupied,” he says. He’d gone to the financial aid office. They’d told him they would deliberate and get back to him by the end of this week. The problem, though, is that his next payment due is for a couple grand and it’s soon. Way too soon. He doesn’t have his hopes up. “So, what?”

“So, what’s wrong, you ass? I’m trying to be considerate here.”

Youngjae’s lips quirk into a smile, and Daehyun returns it. Youngjae’s hand reaches out and curls around Daehyun’s ankle. His thumb rubs circles around the bone.

“Are you trying to get some, right now?” Daehyun asks him, laughing. He lets Youngjae bring his foot up into his lap.

Youngjae says, “If it will take your mind off things.”

“Wow,” Daehyun murmurs. “What a great friend.”

Youngjae sets his laptop aside, and then he takes hold of Daehyun’s calves and pulls, until Daehyun slides down the couch toward him, his knees falling to either side of Youngjae as he turns.

“Don’t ever say I never did anything for you,” Youngjae quips, smirking, and then he leans forward and kisses Daehyun, hard and thorough, just the way Daehyun likes it.

Sex with Youngjae isn’t anything, like, mind-blowingly extraordinary, but it’s sex, and it feels good, especially after they figured out Daehyun likes it a little rough and Youngjae prefers to give it that way.

Youngjae bites into his collarbone when he thrusts into him, the couch whining underneath them, and laps at the stinging mark with his tongue when he pulls out and thrusts again. Daehyun likes the way it sounds, his skin slapping against Youngjae’s, paired with the way Youngjae huffs into his skin, the way Daehyun groans.

He likes to make it sound a little pornographic, even if it’s fake, because Youngjae responds by putting Daehyun’s knee over his shoulder and punching into him so hard that Daehyun sees stars.

The angle changes and Daehyun screams, his cock hard and heavy against his belly, his hands braced against the armrest so Youngjae doesn’t brutalize him with a concussion.

“ _Yeah,_ ” he moans, when he knows Youngjae is close, Youngjae’s hips snapping erratically and his groan escalating. “Harder. I want you to _destroy_ me.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Youngjae hisses, and he spills into the condom, his body shuddering. Daehyun’s knee slides from his shoulder and he lets himself fall, onto Daehyun’s chest, fitting between his legs. His hips keep pumping, and Daehyun hooks his arms around him tight as he comes down.

The friction and pressure against his dick is too much. Daehyun grits his teeth and whines, “ _Youngjae_ ,” and Youngjae responds by reaching between them and wrapping delicate fingers around him, pulling him off, his orgasm ripping through him like an earthquake.

Clean up is always a hassle. When he can breathe properly, with Youngjae a heavy weight still on his chest, Daehyun mumbles, “We’re going to need to get new cushion covers,” and Youngjae pats him with the palm of his hand right over his nipple, and Daehyun jumps, still sensitive.

“Okay,” Youngjae says. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

It’s probably due to the haze clouding his mind that his tongue and lips move without his approval, but Daehyun tells him.

.

He picks up another timeslot on Monday night.

It’s a little weird. The crowd is different. Rowdier, like they still wish it was the weekend. They like when he wears eyeliner and lip gloss and when he whispers, “ _Daddy_.”

He’s not really into it, himself, but he’s making a lot now that he’s picked up another night, and he thinks he might even be able to cut the check by the time it’s due in a week or so.

Like, if he doesn’t eat for a month and Youngjae takes over rent completely, but still.

cockmonstrr18 says: fuck i wanna split you in half  
cockmonstrr18 says: slut

He’s got two of his own fingers pressed inside of his ass and his other hand is wrapped around his leaking dick and the angle is too strained; his wrist hurts a little but he gasps, “Yeah? You wanna fuck me that hard?” and adds a little moan at the end when he sinks back down to the last knuckle, and works in another finger.

br33der says: cumwhore  
cockmonstrr18 says: ima shred ur asshole  
br33der says: twink bitch

Daehyun twitches on his fingers, his dick jumping. He groans, remembering how Youngjae punched into him just a few days ago.

His screen pings with a direct message.

callmeoppa says: what are you doing

Daehyun whines, pumping his fingers into himself, trying to smooth the slide of his palm over his dick.

callmeoppa says: this isn’t your usual night  
callmeoppa says: or crowd  
callmeoppa says: what a bunch of assholes

Despite himself, Daehyun cracks a smile. It loosens him up enough that his fingers suddenly reach farther than they did before, and his breath hitches.

callmeoppa says: the sooner you come the sooner they leave, right?  
callmeoppa says: need help? ;)

“ _Oppa_ ,” Daehyun groans, breathy. “You wanna make me feel good?”

br33der says: fuck you up  
ihavedetention says: oh fuck yeah

“How are you gonna do that?”

callmeoppa says: imagine me  
callmeoppa says: i’m fairly attractive okay  
callmeoppa says: i bet you like it hard  
callmeoppa says: i’ve got your knees pushed to your chest  
callmeoppa says: i could give it to you hard  
callmeoppa says: hard and fast  
callmeoppa says: with your hands held above your head  
callmeoppa says: so you can’t touch yourself until i let you

Daehyun’s skin is already flushed, but he reads the words and heat strikes through his skin like a flare, and his stomach pulses and his jaw falls open and he wants it, he wants that. So he closes his eyes and thinks about how this guy, this same faceless guy, would hold him open and fuck him, maybe a little careless, his dick pushing into him and filling him up, a strong grip on Daehyun’s wrists that leaves bruises.

His spine curls at a sudden pulse in his groin, in his balls. He’s close.

 _Oppa_ , he’d say, squirming underneath him. _Oppa, please let me come, let me come_ , and maybe oppa wouldn’t care. He’d just slide into him over and over, until Daehyun was raw and aching, until he could come from someone just ghosting their breath over his dick. _Oppa_ , he’d cry. _Please_.

His orgasm catches him by surprise. He’s trembling and clenching around his fingers and his stomach is fluttering and his head feels like a balloon, and his come paints his chest and throat, and it hurts a little when he slips his fingers out, settling back into the chair and reading through the messages.

cockmonstrr18 says: i got a big dick  
cockmonstrr18 says: msg me ill fuck u right

Daehyun smirks. “See you guys next week,” he says, still breathless. He turns off the video.

He’s shaking.

He tries to ignore the little hitch in his breath when he inhales, but his heart is racing and he feels like he’s just sprinted up the stairs to the apartment, like he’s just locked the door behind him. A direct message signals and he jumps in his seat.

callmeoppa says: all good?  
d_keke says: yeah thanks  
callmeoppa says: are you sure  
callmeoppa says: you turned your stream off pretty fast  
d_keke says: yeah it’s okay  
d_keke says: i’m used to it  
d_keke says: you’re right they’re a bunch of assholes

He gets up and slips on his boxers that he sleeps in, in case Youngjae is in the living room or kitchen, and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and splash his face with water. His eyeliner is smudged. He’ll wash it later.

There are messages waiting for him when he gets back.

callmeoppa says: so why do you work this night?  
callmeoppa says: haven’t seen you on any other night before  
callmeoppa says: or are you not doing wed anymore?  
d_keke says: no i’m still on wednesdays  
d_keke says: i just needed the money ^^’

There’s a pause. Daehyun sighs. He thinks his heart rate has returned to normal, if not his breathing.

callmeoppa says: why?

He chews on his lips. Should he tell him? He’s just some guy on the internet. He types, but slowly.

d_keke says: family stuff  
d_keke says: suddenly had to take over tuition money and it’s…  
d_keke says: a lot.

Again another pause. It’s probably too much information. It’s crossed some kind of anonymous border. Callmeoppa doesn’t care about Daehyun’s problems, right? He just wants to watch Daehyun come on camera.

callmeoppa says: i’ll pay it

Daehyun’s blood freezes. For one static moment, his ears ring.

callmeoppa says: my only condition is that we private vid. on your time of course. you’re a student.

He makes himself breathe again, his fingers fidgeting against the keys as he types.

d_keke says: are you for real? we’re talking tens of thousands of dollars  
callmeoppa says: i can code it as a donation to a charity on my taxes or something  
callmeoppa says: i freaked you out again  
callmeoppa says: just think about it  
callmeoppa says: you don’t have to answer me now

The thing is, Daehyun is _already_ thinking about it. Would there have to be a contract? Who would draw it up? Is this technically a business transaction? Is all he really wants private video?

He takes a breath, counts to five in his head, and exhales. He should sleep on it. It’s crazy, right? That he’s even considering it?

d_keke says: okay  
d_keke says: i’ll think about it  
d_keke says: i’ll let you know

He signs out before he can read the reply.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [personal](paperkrane.tumblr.com)  
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
>  @andnowforyaya


End file.
